


surprise!

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Other, Trans Male Character, luke is trans, soft, this is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: "everything for the family."orit's luke's birthday and julie gives to him a gift.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	surprise!


    days before the discussion, the words came out so fast between Luke's lips that he couldn't even stop it.
    
    it was the first time saying it loud and clear.
    
    **"I'm a boy, Julie. a trans boy."** fear, but at the same time, pride filled his chest quickly.
    
    **"Is it okay if I hug you?"**
    
    _**and everything was fine.**_
    
    until the fight on his birthday. Reggie, Alex and Willie were talking in the garage when Julie arrived, she certainly didn't want to bring it up, but the weird mood was obvious.
    
    
    
    ㅡ so, isn't anyone going to talk about the elephant in the garage?"
    ㅡ what?  
    
    ㅡ you know.  
    
      
    
    knowing he wouldn't be angry at home, she let her guard down, Reggie sat beside her, whispering:  
    
    ㅡ today is his birthday, please, can you be mad tomorrow?  
    
      
    
    her gaze was directed to the songbook, before she asked, Alex noticed and smiling, said: he went to see his parents, it's a special day.  
    
    when Willie's face became confused, Julie laughed.  
    
      
    
    ㅡ it's his birthday.ㅡ the surprise at the girl knowing hit Alex quickly.  
    
      
    
    Reggie didn't learn to keep a secret. and an idea fell on Julie's shoulders.  
    
      
    
    ㅡ see you later!  
    
    ㅡ wait, i thought you-  
    
    ㅡ no, reg, i'm not mad anymore. i just have one important thing to do.  
    
      
    
    the first point was the mall, entering literally every possible store. until finally find.  
    
    the possibility of buying the wrong size was at least high, so there was not much choice but to call him. several questions were asked until a concrete answer was reached.  
    
    she wanted the perfect gift. with the gift in hand, she returned home as soon as possible before he arrived.  
    
    
    
    
    she went up the stairs quickly, it took a few minutes until he appears talking even with the door closed, would never enter without her permission.
    
    ㅡ come in! ㅡ he just went through the wood, and before he said anything about the mall call, she said:  
    
    ㅡ i have something for you. ㅡ revealed the decorated medium box, with frowns, he opened it.
    
    before realizing that it was even real, tears streamed down his face, accumulating on his chin.  
    
    **it was a binder. luke's binder.**
    
    a sob echoed through the room, and Julie started to worry.
    ㅡ Luke? what-
    
    the sentence had been cut off with the presence of the other boys who were surprised at the boy's tears clinging to a box.  
    
    Alex started to approach, but when luke lifted the box away from his lap, the binder in his hands was visible.
    
    ㅡ you bought a binder!
    
    wait. what?  
    
      
    
    ㅡ you know?  
    
    ㅡ about what?  
    
    ㅡ do you know about i know?  
    
    apparently everyone was confused. a laugh echoed over the sob.
    
    ㅡ idiots! ㅡ luke said laughing. ㅡ yes, she knows. and yes, they know!  
    
      
    
    now it was explained. luke returned to say:
    
    ㅡ for real, thank you so much.  
    
    ㅡ dude, everything for the family.  
    
      
    
    _**family.**_
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
